


keep your hands on me

by glittagal333



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Galen is a Hot Dad, M/M, Sex, Smoking, Spanking, okay i'm reigning myself in with the tags this time i promise i'm stopping now, tfw you wish your fridge would just crush you and kill you instantly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittagal333/pseuds/glittagal333
Summary: “You can’t tell her. Okay? Please please please, Cassian! I swear to God I didn’t know it was--!”“What?! Her dad?!”“Yes, her dad! I’m aware of the tremendous fuck-up I’ve made, but I didn’t mean to--!”“Sleep with him?!”Because of course the one time Bodhi finally has a good time in a nightclub, he ends up sleeping with his friend's father. Of course.((UPDATE: Second chapter coming soon due to the wonderful demand of commenters!))





	

**Author's Note:**

> /weak wave/
> 
> Heya folks - I'm back, with more Bodhi/Galen content for our small community. This pairing is just... I've already said how much I love this pairing, so I'll spare you the details.  
> This is a modern AU fic. It also took me... SO much longer to finish than I thought it would. But I have a swell bonus for you - there's a playlist to go with this fic. It's very, uh, refined and decent, and you can find it here, with it's totally refined and decent title: https://play.spotify.com/user/glittagal333/playlist/188l4vBKvImpOu6YJt68qp
> 
> Okay! I hope you guys have a good time with this one. I'll leave you to it.

“So let me just… let me get this straight.”

It was a bright, sunny Sunday early afternoon in Jedha City. Despite the threats of civil war that rumbled throughout the city’s aura constantly, there remained a civility that allowed many to get on with their lives as if nothing was going on in the background.   
Jedha City was an ancient city covered in modern architecture - the Jedi temples were slowly deteriorating but remained a very popular tourist destination, old cobbles and mudbrick still making up a small portion of the west side of the city that competed for space with tarmac roads, towering (but cheap) apartment blocks and makings of a modern city that was struggling to find the funds to keep itself running.

There was not much money circulating Jedha. Not anymore. Not since the Imperials had risen to power. The class divide within the city was painfully obvious - if you were an Imperial, working for the Imperials or affiliated with them in some fashion, you were likely making ends meet just fine. Otherwise, you were struggling a little. Or a lot.

This, however, was not on Cassian Andor’s mind at the current time, despite the fact that he was a loud, unapologetic member of the Rebel Alliance, trying in vain to shift the Imperial occupation of the city.    
No, at this moment Cassian was staring at disbelief at his friend Bodhi Rook, who was sitting at the table in their somewhat ramshackled kitchen, nursing a lukewarm cup of coffee and looking incredibly, incredibly sheepish.

Bodhi and Cassian had known each other for about two and a half years now. Bodhi was a sharp-minded young man (if a little introverted and odd at times), who had been brought up in Imperial Academies for a large portion of his life before deciding to branch away from them altogether as he became older and more aware of the ideals of the people schooling him.   
Cassian had just lost his roommate, something he desperately needed in order to pay the rent on his (terrible) apartment, and lo and behold, Bodhi was the one who moved in after them.   
The relationship was rocky at first - mainly for political reasons - but now they were quite close. It was like they’d known each other forever.

“When we went out last night,” Cassian continued, slowly, as if he weren’t believing the words coming out of his own mouth. “to Whillpower, and you texted me saying you were leaving early because you met this older guy…”

Bodhi nodded when Cassian paused, still not quite daring to meet his judgemental gaze.

“You’re telling me you didn’t know? You  _ really _ didn’t know?”

“No, Cass! I’ve never met the guy before, we never hang out at Jyn’s place!” Bodhi replied, guilt dripping off of every word.

Jyn Erso was Cassian’s girlfriend. It was also crucial that she never,  _ ever _ found out about this conversation, or the events that led up to it. She had warmed to Bodhi a lot quicker than Cassian had when they were first introduced.   
Her friendship was very dear to Bodhi. He did not know if it would survive this revelation, should it escape the thin, damp walls of their apartment.

“You  _ can’t _ tell her. Okay? Please please please, Cassian! I swear to God I didn’t know it was--!”

“What?! Her  _ dad?! _ ”

“Yes,  _ her dad! _ I’m aware of the tremendous fuck-up I’ve made, but I didn’t mean to--!”

“ _ Sleep with him?! _ ” Cassian threw his hands up in the air, unsure of if the correct reaction was to be angry (something he was good at) or burst out in despairing laughter.  
Both options at once were quickly becoming popular in his mind, but how was he supposed to be truly angry? Bodhi didn’t know Jyn’s dad, had never met him in the two-plus years they’d all known each other.

Galen Erso was a scientist or engineer of sorts - Cassian had never known for sure what he did - working for an Imperial group. Sometimes he’d be out of the city for months at a time, and sometimes he’d be there every single time Cassian went to see Jyn.   
It was pure coincidence that Bodhi had never actually bumped into the guy, or seen his face, or learned what his voice sounded like.

“Did you tell him?” Cassian sighed. “That you figured out who he was the next morning?”

“No! Of course I didn’t!” Bodhi yelped. “What did you want me to say?! ‘ _ Oh, hey - I just figured out you’re my best friend’s dad! Isn’t that just something? Thanks for the sex!-- _ ’”

“Okay okay! I get it! Just no…  _ details _ , okay? I don’t wanna know.”

They sat in silence for a moment, the white noise of the traffic outside the apartment building on the road below, the (not quite) muffled conversations of other people living in the same building, showers and radios and TVs beginning to fill the space for them.   
Bodhi squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again, exhaling through his nose. His head still hurt from last night. It wasn’t even like he’d had a lot to drink.   
  
(Maybe he was just a lightweight. Cassian had said it of him before.)

Ohhh man. If this alone was enough to make his roommate freak out, imagine his reaction if Bodhi told him that he would most definitely, one hundred percent see Galen again after last night? How the hell would he tell  _ Jyn _ that?   
What if Galen told Jyn about last night? No. He wouldn’t. Would he?

The silence was interrupted by Cassian’s phone vibrating loudly on the table. Bodhi’s mind went into immediate panic.

“It’s Jyn.” Cassian confirmed upon seeing his phone screen.

Well, that was it. Bodhi wished the refrigerator (with its flickering bulb inside) behind him would just topple over of its own accord and crush him instantly.

“What does it say?”

“That she wants me to come over later. That’s all.”

Bodhi could only relax slightly. What if she wanted to talk to Cassian about the young man her dad had told her about? The one he met the night before?   
Did dads talk about that kind of stuff to their kids? Bodhi’s dad had died a long time ago, when he was just a baby. He was out of practise regarding father-child interaction.

( _ But not out of practise with fathers by any means _ , his mind supplied unhelpfully in a filthy manner.)

“Look, we might as well talk about this,” Cassian said, reluctance in his voice. “You might… have to tell Jyn at some point--”

“Cass!”

“-- and it might be easier to do it if you’ve gone through if before! You can just, you know, bulletpoint it!”

“Really? You think going through it twice will make it  _ better _ and not, you know, make me want to tear out my own insides?!”

“I’m… I just think…” Cassian shrugged. “Honestly? I’m kind of curious as to how this all actually happened! How you never once figured out--!”

“Oh for God’s sake!”

“-- that you were like, banging Jyn’s dad! Did you not recognise her  _ house _ at all?”

“We didn’t go back to Jyn’s house! I-- we-- he has another place in town. Like, an office or something.”

“Jyn’s dad fucked you in an office?  _ His _ office?!”

“No! Well, I, yes! But it was like, a, uh, an office with bedroom space. H-he stays there if he has to work late, I,” Bodhi sipped what was definitely cold coffee at this point and swallowed hard. “I dunno. I don’t know exactly where I got my cab from this morning, but it looked like the more… affluent part of the city.”

“Look, Bodhi - I think for both of our sakes, you should just take it from the top and get it over with. Maybe it won’t be so bad!”

“It absolutely  _ will _ ,” a pause, followed by a heavy sigh. “I’ll tell you on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You tell Jyn absolutely  _ none _ of it.”

Cassian looked like he was wrestling something within himself for a few moments, before finally deciding to relinquish control and nodding slowly.

“Just-- go from a point I was there, yeah? For context and all.”

Bodhi wrung his fingers together, took in a deep breath. Made peace with the little dignity Cassian probably had left for him, because it was absolutely about to leave the building as quickly as the warmth from the central heating did.

“Okay. We can start from when we were in the line to get in, I guess.”

* * *

 

“Please at least  _ try _ to look like you’re gonna have a good time?”

Cassian nudged Bodhi from his train of thought, and the latter finally remembered where exactly he’d be dragged out - they were standing in the relative chill outside of Whillpower, one the Jedha City’s dozen or so nightclubs.   
They’d begun popping up a lot more since the Imperial population within the city grew - in fact, a great deal of the modernization of the city had been kickstarted once they had arrived in larger numbers. They liked making money, and nightclubs were certainly a way to make money.

The line had seemed a daunting length at first - that was the first time Bodhi had attempted to get Cassian to leave tonight’s expeditions for another time (hopefully never) - but it had been moving along at a fairly steady pace. Soon, it’d be their turn to be scrutinized by the bouncer and, fingers crossed, be let into the big, dark, loud space.   
When Bodhi had told Cassian that he had been feeling a little restless and pining for something recently, this was absolutely not what he had meant to be the remedy. He’d meant, like, joining another society at college. Not this. Absolutely not this.

But Cassian had insisted the going out would be good for the two of them, seeing as Jyn had forbidden her boyfriend from making any ‘midnight rendezvous’ visits until she had cleared some of the more stubborn parts of her coursework.   
Which meant going out would be good for Cassian, and Bodhi would tag along whether he wanted to or not.

Cassian was clad in skinny jeans, a white vest and a leather jacket. He was effortlessly good looking, Bodhi noted with a somewhat frustrated thought - you could put Cassian in a paper bag and he’d make it work - before fingering the dark denim shirt he’d been leant by his roommate for the night.   
Bodhi’s wardrobe was somewhat of an uncoordinated mess - a collection of things he’d picked up from friends and thrift shops that could handle being worn several times before needing to be washed. To put it lightly, he did not own  _ clubbing _ clothes, so Cassian had pitched in.

Bodhi’s long hair was tied back into a bun, but he’d managed to at least pick his own shoes - navy slip-on canvas pieces that he’d nabbed at a clearout sale - before Cassian had covered him in cologne and called them a cab.   
And here they were, mere seconds away from the bouncer, the realisation now dawning on Bodhi that if they weren’t turned away, he was definitely not getting out of doing this.

“I don’t look like anything,” he finally answered his roommate. “My dread is internal, not external.”

“Sure about that? C’mon, I promise you’ll have a good time. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

Bodhi had no time to retort, because now they were under the eyes of a huge man, wearing sunglasses and a pristine suit, complete with a tie and waistcoat.   
The bouncer. Right.   
What was likely only a handful of seconds seemed to drag on for all of eternity, in slow motion, whilst the bouncer looked the two of them up-and-down, before making a grunting sound and nodding them in.

Oh wow. This was it.   
They were in.   
No going back now.   
  
Cassian laughed and pulled Bodhi by the arm deep into the mouth of Whillpower, through a dark entrance hallway and finally into the belly of the beast itself.   
Every single one of Bodhi’s senses were assaulted at once. He didn’t remember clubs having this strong a  _ smell _ \- a hideous contrast of sweat and an almost sickening sweetness - and he had to squeeze his eyes open and shut a few times to become used to the level of darkness in the place.

But by far the most noticeable thing was the what he could hear - or, rather, what he couldn’t.   
The music hit hard and loud, thumping the entirety of space into a wild frenzy of bass and noise and alcohol-induced chaos. Cassian said something to him, but he couldn’t hear  damn word coming out of his mouth.   
He repeated himself, louder this time. Nope. Still nothing.

“I said--!” Cassian was right at his ear this time, but still had to yell in order to be heard. “We should try and grab a booth or something!”

Bodhi only shrugged and nodded. This was not his territory, so he was just going to go with whatever Cassian said to do.   
He’d been clubbing before, on a number of occasions. He remembered his semi-friends from the Imperial Academies taking him along and paying the bouncer to ignore the fact none of them were of age. It was Bodhi’s job to remain the most sober at the end of the night and make sure none of them got themselves killed.   
And this wasn’t the first time Cassian had taken him out, either - oh no, Jyn would be with them on most of their outings, and Bodhi would become the world’s greatest third wheel when she and Cassian ended up making out against a wall or grinding up against each other on the dance floor.

Yes. Bodhi Rook just  _ loved _ clubbing.

Cassian took him by the wrist and carefully weaved him through the crowds of people, most scarcely dressed and caught up in the atmosphere, dancing and drinking and screaming when the DJ played something they liked.   
Not many people caught sight of Bodhi as he was shepherded along. Most who did see him only noticed him for a split-second before returning to their activities; there was a moment in which one tall, tanned blonde girl caught sight of him, then said something to her equally gorgeous friend which resulted in both of them bursting out laughing.

Bodhi wanted the ground to swallow him up, but before it could do that his back found a wall and his rear-end a cushioned surface.   
Whillpower was laid out so that all booths surrounded the dance floor, with the bar at the very back of the space. It was lit in bio-luminescent blues and purples and was nearly the width of the entire building.   
Bodhi had a love-hate relationship with alcohol. Sure, he liked to drink, but it didn’t take him long to become an absolute mess because of it. He was, according to friends, a very fun drunk.

However, if Bodhi was going to make it through this night with sanity intact, he would need a drink. Or two. Or several.

“Cass!” he said loudly into his roommate’s ear. “Can we get something to drink?”

“Wha’?”

“ _ Drink _ ! D-R-I-N-K! Something to  _ drink _ !”

“Oh, sure! What do you want?” Cassian asked, standing up from his seat, peeling off his jacket and placing it on Bodhi’s lap. “I’ll get drinks and you mind my stuff, yeah?”

Anything. Whatever he could swallow.

“I dunno! Shots! Something sweet! You know what I like!”

“That’s it! You just gotta loosen up a little, Bodhi!” Cassian gave him a playful shove and winked. “I’ll be right back, man, okay?”

Bodhi watched him leave the booth they had secured and disappear into the crowds of moving people, then wriggled a little nervously in his seat. Cassian was a sort of security blanket for tonight - not having him at his side suddenly left Bodhi feeling very much so exposed.  
What was he supposed to do if someone approached him? Or if a rowdy group wanted the booth? He was only one, skinny young man, and an incredibly out-of-shape one at that.

Okay. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Cassian wouldn’t be gone long. Get a grip!

Bodhi wondered what his end goal for tonight was - get out of here ASAP? Get drunk enough to have a good time? Stick to Cassian’s side like a small child to their parent at a supermarket?   
His roommate had gone to the trouble of trying to get him to have fun - and it wasn’t like Bodhi was opposed to fun or anything, he was just… not used to this type of fun. Or entirely comfortable with it.

_ Then what  _ **_do_ ** _ you want, man? _

Bodhi frowned at his own mind giving him some kind of attitude. Geez, he couldn’t even count on  _ himself _ to back him up in this.  
He exhaled and sunk further into the plush seating of the booth, eyes scanning the crowds that nearly filled the entirety of his peripheral vision. Everyone truly looked like they were having a good time (even if a good majority couldn’t dance to save their lives). Man, he hoped he didn’t look like a staring creep.

A good portion of the clubgoers were covered in a sort of neon paint that glowed in the darkness of Whillpower’s interior, streaks and splatters and intricate patterns all over arms and faces and hips. There was a sort of magic feeling to it, a very modern kind, like this whole place was some kind of temple of hedonism, and here were the dancers, here were their sigils.   
This is what they were offering up to their Gods. Gods of materialism and sex and indulgence. He wondered, vaguely, where they got the paint.

“Hey!” Cassian returned to his side, shot glasses in one hand and a jug of some very intensely purple concoction under the other arm. “The drinks here are really expensive. Might have to bat your eyes at someone to get more after this jug is empty.”

“What is that?”

“Purple Hooters! That’s what the guy at the bar said, anyways,” Cassian laughed a little while pouring out two shots. “The colour kind of caught my eye, so I just asked for it.”

Bodhi took a tentative sniff of the glass.    
_ Wow. _ Sweet. Very very sweet.

“Alright!” Cassian held up his glass. “To a good night! On my count - one… two… three!”

The two downed the shots successfully in one go - Bodhi nearly coughed at the burn in his throat, whereas Cassian opted for enthusiastically whooping in order to cover up the fact that he nearly coughed the thing back up.   
But man, it tasted good despite all of that.

“Another one,” Bodhi decided preemptively for both of them, pouring more into their empty glasses. He already felt a pleasant warmth beginning to set into his bones and head. “Then maybe I think about leaving this booth.”

He handed Cassian his glass, not bothering to wait before downing his own. He decided there and then that he was going to try and have fun tonight, whether he had to force himself to or not.   
He had said he was pining for something. Maybe the wonders of alcohol would help him figure out what it was.

“Oh,  _ shit _ .”

“What?” Cassian asked, looking slightly concerned.

“I… I love this song,” Bodhi wrestled with something in his mind briefly before shaking his head and standing. “Okay!  _ Fuck it _ !”

_ There _ it was. That warmth seeping all the way in and taking the reigns. He didn’t  _ just _ love this song right now - he needed to get out there and  _ show _ this damn song how much he loved it.   
This was his damn God. He was going to offer up.   
He swallowed another shot with impressive grace whilst dragging Cassian up by the arm at the same time.

“We’re going out there! I’m gonna try have fun, Cass!” Bodhi bellowed over the music. Laughter bullied its way into his mouth from his now very thoroughly warm and pleasant and buzzy mind. Yeah! This was gonna be  _ the best _ !

They weaved their way into the masses, Bodhi practically bouncing on his feet and unable to remove the grin that was now fixed on his face.   
Did he even know how to dance in any respectable fashion? He didn’t know! He didn’t care! The next three minutes were absolutely  _ everything _ right now!

There was no real thinking or direction involved in the process, he found - no, as long as something else other than the critical part of his brain was directing every action and thought that happened, everything came naturally.   
His body started to move of its own accord, starting from the hips and working its way up into his chest and arms and neck. The feeling on eyes on him came far quicker than he thought it would, but he didn’t care.

Yeah.  _ This was the moment _ . He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in it.

_ So what is it? _ his mind managed to whisper to him through the noise.  _ What are you pining for? What do you want? _

Bodhi didn’t really know still, and this was definitely ruining his vibe. He tried to push it out of his mind, but it persisted.   
(Wait. When had  _ his _ song ended? This one wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t  _ that _ song.)

_ Let’s not lie, man. You want what Cassian has, right? What Jyn has, _ his mind continued.  _ You want someone of your own. Someone to kiss… _

Bodhi was aware of his personal bubble being enclosed on. Tried to ignore it, tried to let that unyielding side of his mind continue its reign.

_ Someone to be with. That security, that feeling of steadiness. _

Okay, there was definitely someone in his space now. This next song was better, but it wouldn’t matter as long as he felt suffocated.

_ Someone to  _ **_fuck_ ** _. Right? Just reach out! Just-- _

Hands on his shoulders.

_ Take-- _

Hands on his middle.

_ It! _

Hands on his ass. Nope. Nope nope nope.   
If Bodhi had yelped in alarm, the music had swallowed it up - but he jumped away from the touch like it was a sparking wire. There wasn’t enough alcohol in the world for him to feel comfortable with this.

He opened his eyes and the world came back into blurry existence, finally reconstructing itself properly after a few blinks. It wasn’t difficult to dodge his grabber - waves of people were moving throughout the dance floor at all times, so all he had to do was, well, go with the flow. He was pushed from suspect hands in a matter of seconds by just allowing himself to be. He needed to get away from the dancefloor.

Maybe he needed another drink? No, the rational part of his mind scolded, evidently recovering from being squashed. A break. Fresh air.   
_ Then _ , maybe, another drink.  
By the time he made it off of the dance floor he finally realised that he had no idea where Cassian was. Would he be worried?   
Yes and no. He wanted Bodhi to have fun, but Cassian would have been seeking out his own good time as well. Better to leave him be than to cling to him.

Side door. There had to be a side door somewhere. Did he get his hand stamped? Would he be able to get back in? What a fucking end to the night that would be.   
Pushing towards the back of the building did reveal a side door. Hurrah! His eyes scanned over the gigantic club bar as he walked to the door (there were a lot of vividly coloured drinks lining the shelves - suddenly Bodhi understood why Cassian had picked so easily without a name to go on).   
No! No no no.  _ Later _ .

The first thing Bodhi noticed upon pushing the door open and stepping outside was that the previous relative chill from when he had been waiting in the line had gone, and was now definitely just straight-up cold. Clubbing clothes were not made for thermal qualities. He wrapped his arms around himself and felt a shiver run through his body, taking in a deep breath. The cold air was doing quite the job of sobering him.   
(Damn. Cassian had said their drinks were expensive.)   
It was a relatively small side-alley, mainly used for taking the garbage out at the end of the night, by the looks of it. He leaned against one of the walls (also cold) and stared at the parallel wall, somewhat dazed. He couldn’t remember what the building beside Whillpower was. Might have been a solicitor’s office?   
Something like that. His mind wasn’t all there.

Then the smell of smoke hit his nostrils. Not the kind to be concerned about - cigarette smoke. He turned his head slowly and realised he wasn’t alone.   
(Geez. His mind  _ definitely _ wasn’t all there.)  
The owner of a cigarette was an older man - older than the type of people Bodhi thought belonged at clubs - with greying hair and very fine, pronounced cheekbones. Man, those really were  _ some _ cheekbones.   
He had a sprinkling of grey stubble on his face and was dressed in a button-up shirt and slacks, with a jacket slung over the arm he wasn’t using. Was that… too fancy for clubbing? Or was Bodhi really just out of touch, fashion wise?

Was he staring? Bodhi blinked slowly, swallowing hard. There was still somewhat of a buzz hanging about his person - everything felt a little slow motion.   
This guy was-- he was--

Noticing him staring. Whoops.

“You okay?” the man asked, his voice low, rumbling, a cloud of smoke spilling from his mouth.

“Y-Yeah!” Bodhi squeaked, far higher in pitch than he would have liked to. Smooth, Rook. “Just needed to, uh, get some air. Get away from the noise.”

“Same here,” a pause that Bodhi honestly thought was the end of the conversation until the man spoke again. “A couple of my colleagues dragged me out here tonight. I don’t… it’s not really my thing. At all.”

“I, uh, I’m kind of in the same bus! My f-friend, he, uh, he took me here tonight. I’m trying to have fun! I was having fun for a bit, but then,” a nervous laugh. “I kind of got, uh, overwhelmed.”

Bodhi sucked in another deep breath. He felt jittery. It wasn’t just the cold. It might have had something to do with the man’s smile.

“Then I guess that makes two of us.”

They spent the next few moments in an easy sort of silence, Bodhi hoping his teeth weren’t chattering too loudly and that his staring wasn’t obvious (again).   
This guy was handsome. Oh man, he really was. Was this drunk Bodhi or sober Bodhi talking? Both? Yeah.   
How much older was he? That was… almost part of the appeal. Wait - was he just realising he had a weird ‘older guys’ fetish right now, in the side alley of a nightclub?

Was that… a bad thing?

“You’re cold,” the man noticed aloud, slight concern on his features. “Here.”

Bodhi felt his heart all the way up in his throat as Mr. Handsome-Stranger came closer, taking the unused jacket on his arm and offering it to him.   
Ooh, he smelt  _ good _ . Like cigarettes and some kind of spicy, old-fashioned cologne. Keep it together, Rook. Don’t act weird.

“What? Are you sure? This is yours.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a jacket,” a beat. “I’m Galen.”

Galen. Why did that sound familiar? It could have been for a number of reasons - maybe he went to college with a Galen, or something.   
That didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was  _ this _ Galen. Hot, older Galen.

“Bodhi - m-my name, I mean. It’s Bodhi.”

Something seemed to flash over Galen’s face - his brows furrowed for a moment. Maybe he knew a Bodhi as well? What a small world it was.   
Bodhi pulled on Galen’s jacket in a gingerly fashion, like it was a royal garment that would never be able to be cleaned if it was dirtied - in reality, it was just a suit jacket, one that any sort of well-dressed man or anyone going to a job interview would wear.

Bodhi still had to wonder if this sort of attire was too fancy for clubbing. Then again, Galen was apparently not one who frequented clubs. Just like him.  
It took Bodhi perhaps a little too long in this mostly useless train of thought to notice Galen’s eyes on him - and they were nice eyes, too, all warm and brown and inviting.

“Ahm,” Galen cleared his throat. Was his face going pink? “Would you maybe like a drink? We might as well get something out of this night, right?”

Bodhi had to hold back the initial reaction of choking unglamourously in surprise, instead settling for widening his already very big eyes.   
He wanted to buy him a drink? Wasn’t that… flirting? Or was he just bestowing kindness on the weird, staring, shivering young man in the side alley?

“Sure! I-I’d like that a lot!”

Galen nodded a little, taking the handle to the side door but pausing before opening it.

“What’s your poison?”

“Uh,” Bodhi didn’t really have a ‘poison’ of choice. It was just sweet things. “Sex on the Beach.”

He didn’t even know what was in that, but Galen nodded and opened the door, gesturing for Bodhi to head in first.    
The warmth inside the building hit him like an artificial windstorm, and he soon felt he’d need to discard the jacket he’d been so generously offered only a few moments ago. With the warmth returned the unignorable noise, and the sweat-sweet musk of the interior plus the near-darkness. Bodhi almost welcomed the last one a little - he really hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

He trailed Galen back to the same, huge bar he’d passed on the way out in the first place, casting his eyes over to the booth that he and Cassian had snagged when they arrived and finding it had been taken by another group made up of rowdy, well-endowed women.   
(He hoped they didn’t steal Cassian’s jacket.)   
Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Galen handing him a fairly tall glass of what looked like an orangey-red liquid, garnished with an orange slice and two straws. This was not a shot, then.

Bodhi smiled and mouthed a ‘thank you!’ (talking in the current volume was as useless as it always was), then took a tentative sip of the drink he had picked on a fucking whim.   
It was good! Thank goodness for that.   
There were no spare booths left at this point, so Galen picked out a quiet corner at one end of the bar and they stood together there - kind of quiet and awkward at first, but soon managing to coax conversation out of the other.  
Ah, the more favourable qualities of alcohol.

Bodhi told him the usual bare-bones details of his life that were required in Small Talk 101 - where he grew up (here), where he went to school (here, again), where he went to college (hattrick - here) and what he was studying (Aviation and Aeronautical Engineering).   
Galen, on the other hand, was very well-travelled - he’d grown up in Grange, an agricultural country far from Jedha; attended incredibly prestigious Imperial-provided schooling in Brentaal; then had travelled all over as required by his employers - Coruscant, Espinar, Chandrila, Kanzi - the list was endless. Bodhi wasn’t sure if he had even heard of many of the places.   
Galen said his original plan was to settle in Lah’mu, but that his work had brought him here to Jedha, where he had set up some sort of homestead for the benefit of his daughter--

“Daughter?” Bodhi asked, almost incredulously.

Oh man. He was older! Right! Bodhi had kind of forgotten that, what with the pleasant warmth beginning to settle back into his head and the sound of Galen’s voice sending all kinds of sensations throughout his body.   
Galen was a  _ dad _ . He was into someone’s  _ dad _ . How old was his daughter? A toddler? Bodhi’s age? Oh man, imagine if he was going to college with her--

Galen looked flustered, but nodded.   
This was a subject they could drop, Bodhi decided for them right there and then.

“Do you dance?” he asked Galen over the music, cocking his head towards the dance floor. He’d never seen someone shake their head  _ no _ harder in his life - it made Bodhi laugh a little. He bit his lower lip, hummed in thought.   
This was a good song. He could get into this. He could get into  _ this _ , too, his mind chimed in when his eyes fell on Galen again.

“Then don’t dance,” Bodhi handed Galen his glass and backed away. “Just  _ watch _ .”

He coaxed that wonderful, warm part of his brain back into the driver’s seat and let it take the reigns as he made his way back onto the dance floor. He really hoped he was as good at dancing as it made him feel earlier. All he knew was that he was good enough to get his ass grabbed by a stranger.   
He still had Galen’s jacket on. He was gonna get too warm. He needed to not care about that for a moment just enough to turn  _ that _ part of himself back on.

There it was - pooling into his hips and working its way back up, up, up, into his torso, his chest, his arms and his hands, his body going into some sort of wonderful kind-of-drunk autopilot. He felt loose, and wonderful, his hands going into his hair and tearing out the hair-tie that had once kept his bun in place of their own accord. He shook his hair out and closed his eyes and just… let  _ go _ .

Was this what it was like to feel like a flirt? To feel like a seducer? The kind of person Bodhi had never, ever considered himself?   
Was this… sexy? Was that what he wanted at the end of this? To get into Galen’s pants?

_ Hell yes. _   
Anything aside from that could wait until later.

To have what Cassian and Jyn had. Someone to kiss, someone to be with. That security, that feeling of steadiness. Someone to fuck.   
Wanted Galen to be hot and bothered over him, to tangle his hands in his air and place rough kisses on his neck and-- and--   
All of the rest.   
Bodhi Rook said he was going to have fun tonight, whether he had to force himself to or not. This was not going to have to be forced.   
He opened his eyes again once a couple of songs had passed, refocusing his vision and trying to find Galen by the bar - he was overheated and a little dizzy, but he felt  _ alive _ , like he had some kind of ambrosia running through his veins, lighting him up all over like the neon paint splattered on other clubgoers.   
  
There he was.   
Even with the club’s dim lighting, Bodhi could tell that Galen was flushed - his eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging over a little.   
Oh,  _ yes _ . So he  _ was _ a good dancer, evidently. Bodhi wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and made his way back over to the bar, steps a little shaky but otherwise absolutely ecstatic with himself.

This was absolutely happening. He was not going to let it happen any other way.

“Hey,” he said nonchalantly, taking his glass back from Galen and taking a long sip. “What did you think?”

The older man stared at him for a long time, trying to put together a sentence that wasn’t a string of stuttering or half-words.

“Do you-- you don’t take dance at college?” he finally settled on, clearing his throat.

“No. Not something I ever really wanted to do. I’m not really an arts kind of guy.”

“You’re-- you’re really good. Incredible. I’m serious,” another awkward clearing of the throat. “Beautiful. Breath-taking.”

This was the time to make a move. Now or never, Rook.   
He could do this, all that stuff he promised himself back on the dancefloor. He could be a seducer. He could absolutely get into hot dad Galen’s pants, and it would be incredible. He seemed like a really good guy.   
Maybe they’d get brunch or something the next day. Poached eggs and hollandaise. One of those places where you could get cocktails with brunch.

Okay. You talk big talk, Rook. Now walk the walk.

He gestured Galen closer so that he could talk into his ear.

“How about we get one more drink,” he started, as smooth as he could muster up. “And then we… get out of here?”

He felt Galen freeze up under him. Won-der-ful.

“I-- y-yeah. If you want to do that.”

“Is your place near here?”

Oh. Wait. He had a daughter - a daughter who was probably at home, unaware that she was acting as a human cockblo--

“I have a-- a place where I stay if I’m working late. We could go there.”

Bodhi said a silent prayer to whatever deity up there had bestowed such a blessing upon him, nodding into Galen’s side.

“Sounds good.”

As soon as Galen went to go get their last round of drinks, Bodhi exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.   
Ho-ly  _ crap _ . He’d never done anything like that before. In every other situation that had ended up with him getting laid,  _ he _ was the Galen - the stuttering, nervous one who agreed to the terms offered. It was definitely the easier end to be on, he decided. What would he have done if Galen didn’t have another place? There was no way he was bringing him back to him and Cassian’s place.

But that, thankfully, didn’t matter! Bodhi wouldn’t have to fret about how much damp was circulating the air in their apartment before he brought someone back and--   
Wait. Cassian. He was about to leave without him. There was no way he’d find him in the huge crowds of people - it had been exactly how he’d lost him in the first place.

He felt around his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, taking a few uncoordinated attempts at his lockscreen pattern before finally getting the thing unlocked, then batting out a message to his roommate in what his mind assumed was perfect, spellchecked English:

[ _iam gOINGG i met a reLLY HOYT OLDER GUy andddi’m gonNA smaaASH sEE U toNOROW!!!!!!_ ]

There. Sent.

Galen arrived back with their drinks just after Bodhi pocketed his phone again - the man looked like if he stood any stiffer, he’d actually turn to marble. Bodhi watched in what he could only call awe as the older man knocked back the entirety of his drink (was it scotch? It was golden) in about four gulps, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and exhaling shakily.

“I’m, uh,” he made a gesture with his hand. “gonna call a cab.”

Bodhi only nodded, lips puckered absolutely devilishly around his straw - Galen’s eyes lingered a little. And lingered. And lingered.

“You can meet me out front when you’re done with that, i-if you want.”

“That’s okay. I’ll come now.”

(Bodhi wondered if he had imagined that split second of panic across Galen’s features when the word ‘come’ came out of his mouth. Oh,  _ please _ .)

The two of them traversed the crowded path from the back of Whillpower all the way to its entrance-stroke-exit at the front, passing the girls who had laughed at Bodhi some time earlier, and the same huge bouncer when they managed to emerge from the darkness and loud music upon returning to the chill of the night.

Bodhi was glad to have Galen’s jacket then - the air was cold around his face. Whilst the jacket’s owner made a phonecall to the local cab company, its wearer took an opportunity to give the former a long look. A drink for the eyes.   
Galen had a flush to his cheeks (could’ve been the cold, or the alcohol), and his hair had become somewhat mussed since his first appearance in the side alley.   
He had an  _ excellent _ ass, Bodhi noted with some delight. His slacks fit him  _ very _ favourably. There was no wrong angle for the little light to hit his face at - he was very pointed, and everything glinted just nicely.  
His skin was pretty pale. It would probably take lovebites very well. That would be a fun experiment to carry out.

“Two minutes,” Galen turned to face Bodhi properly, slipping his phone back into his slacks pocket. “N-not long.”

A comfortable pause settled between them - Bodhi’s eyes went to the the end of the street the cab would likely be arriving from, both to busy himself somewhat and to aid Galen in taking his turn to drink in all of him.   
He knew Galen would go shy if he knew he was looking. Better to feign ignorance, right? He could certainly feel the man’s eyes on him.   
It wasn’t like how it was on the dancefloor. It felt good. It didn’t feel like something that was beyond his control, and therefore slightly uncomfortable.

Then again, Bodhi was pressing far beyond most of his usual comfort zones tonight.

He wondered what Galen liked most about him - he’d often gotten compliments on his eyes, big and brown and shiny; or his neck, long and elegant (something Bodhi’d never thought about, honestly).   
Maybe it was something entirely new.

The cab ride was surprisingly silent and uneventful, considering what was obviously something building, building, building at a furious pace between them.   
Neither of them were idiots. They knew what it was. It’d been the entire reason they’d left together. The poor, oblivious cab driver tried to strike up a little small talk, as was customary, but the fact that Galen was incredibly lacking in social skills and Bodhi was tipsy and too focused on when he would be tearing the buttons off of that nice shirt off rendered his attempts very, very useless.   
Galen made sure to tip him very well when they arrived at their destination. Hopefully it would make up for what was likely a very weird ride.

Bodhi managed to clear the haze of sex from his mind long enough to take in his surroundings - this was the nice part of the city, definitely. Important, expensive looking scrapers shot into the night sky, a lot of them still with lights in their windows. A few of them had the Imperial insignia on them.   
But that wasn’t surprising - Imperial buildings were the only ones here that tended to look expensive.   
There were no cobbles or mudbrick here - it was all shining pavements and smoothly tarmaced roads. It was so  _ clean _ . The road markings were completely unscuffed, and there wasn’t a trace of graffiti anywhere.   
But the strangest part was the quiet. The streets were completely dead - everyone here was either still working or at home already.

“We basically live in different worlds,” he managed to say, feeling Galen’s hand on the small of his back, guiding him towards the big, glassy front doors of the building closest to them. “Even though we live in the same city.”

“I don’t live here. My-- the people I work for, they gave it to me. I don’t think I could handle living out here all the time. The Imperials sucked a lot of the character out of it.”

The lobby of the building was huge, shiny and white - the lighting was so bright that Bodhi had to shield his face partially with one of his hands - with three elevators at the very far end of it, standing out with shining gold-coloured doors.  
Bodhi wondered, vaguely, who Galen might be working for as they stepped into the elevator, watching his companion hit the button for the 10th floor.   
But as soon as the doors closed, that thought was far, far gone - Bodhi launched himself at Galen, pulling him by the shirt collar into a deep, long-awaited kiss which the man returned with gusto, hands very suddenly on Bodhi’s ass.   
Yeah. He was definitely alright with his ass being grabbed by Galen instead of some randomer on the dancefloor.

It was late. Nobody was going to get on the elevator at this hour, right? Bodhi certainly hoped not, anyway.   
Besides, there was skin to mark, ass to get nice handfuls of. No time to be a worry-wart.

Galen pushed him off gently as soon as the doors opened again (Bodhi tried not to sound too disappointed). The hallways were just like the streets outside - clean, unscuffed and completely dead quiet, with tall white walls and deep red carpets.   
Bodhi followed diligently as they made their way to the end of the hallway on the left towards a black, oak wood door adorned with a silver plate reading ‘113’.   
The period it took to unlock the door, although likely only a few seconds, definitely dragged on and on in Bodhi’s mind.

The room - or was it an office? An apartment? - was a whole lot more than Bodhi was expecting, enough so to drag the sweet temptation of sex away whilst he looked around with wide eyes.   
This place… was  _ very _ swish. The red carpet continued inside from the hallway, but the walls here were black, and a large portion of the area - the side that faced the outside of the building - had huge, floor to ceiling windows in lieu of walls. You could practically see all of Jedha from up here, right to the ancient walls that bordered the city, like a wonderful modern night sky of stars made up of the lights in buildings, neons and regular alike.

“The view is probably the nicest thing about this place,” he heard Galen say from behind him, suddenly feeling the man’s body against his back, hands on either shoulder. “At least, that’s what I think.”

“Yeah,” Bodhi answered, half-listening. His eyes were peeled to the glittering cityscape - his old, dirty, beautiful home city. It all felt surreal, like this was a dream and Cassian was going to toss a pillow at his head any moment now, telling him they’d miss the bus to campus if he didn’t hurry his ass up.   
He craned his neck to one side, feeling Galen kiss him softly from the top of his ear right into the crook by his collar bone, letting a shiver roll through him.

“Your eyes,” Galen started between kisses. “You have beautiful eyes. They catch the light in the most incredible ways.”

Bodhi laughed, a little bashful, then wriggled around so that they were face-to-face.

“And you,” he slipped fingers between the buttonless spaces on Galen’s shirt, grinning. “You have a  _ great _ ass.”

And just like that, procedures from the elevator resumed as if Bodhi had never seen the captivating view of the city.   
Galen’s shirt was an early casualty as they made their way (messily) to the bed, Bodhi managing to rip each and every button in an attempt to reach his partner’s bare skin - he had a nice scattering of grey hair all over his torso, and Bodhi ran his fingers over it in hazy awe.

Grey hair. Guess he had a thing for that now too, huh?

He tripped somewhat when his legs found the bed and fell back first onto the soft, sumptuous covers, Galen quickly climbing atop him and making quick work of his - no, Cassian’s - denim shirt before placing rough, rapid kisses over the exposed skin.   
He had rough hands, Bodhi noticed dreamily, crying out a little when Galen’s tongue connected with one of his nipples and feeling his body squirm under the older man’s touch.

He must have been…  _ experienced _ then, right? He certainly felt experienced - his mouth found about a dozen places that Bodhi didn’t know had been erogenous zones until that very moment, crooks and spots that made Bodhi cry out and bat him away.   
Their lips reconnected again after a great deal of wordless negotiation - Bodhi ran his hands down Galen’s torso, thumbing his nipples and enjoying the feeling of his body tense above him, then ran his fingers through all of that hair he had been longingly eying only moments earlier, all the way to the top of a V otherwise obscured by the man’s slacks.  
Tut-tut. This simply would not do.

Bodhi made quick work of the fastenings and pushed the slacks down as far as his reach would allow.   
He wanted-- no, needed to see Galen naked. He needed to see all of his bare skin, all of that grey hair and that cock--

“ _ Oh _ ,” was all Bodhi managed to get out - Galen had lifted himself up in order to push off the rest of his slacks and underwear at once, and everything…   
Everything was out in the open. Oh man - all that hair, and his-- his  _ cock _ , thick and flushed and  _ hard _ against his belly.

This was more than hitting the jackpot (yep, that was his mouth watering involuntarily mid-thought) - this was going to heaven without having to die.

Bodhi pulled Galen back down on top of him, kissing him hungrily, his hand sinking down lower in order to fist the man’s erect member, stroking slowly up and down the shaft and circling the head with his thumb.   
It was so heavy. So good. Galen moaned deeply into their kisses, one of his hand’s in Bodhi’s hair at the back of his head, the other holding him down by the hip, and this moment was absolutely perfect, perfect,  _ perfect _ .

“Alright,” Galen pulled away from Bodhi’s mouth, face flushed, voice already wrecked. “My turn.”

His hands went to the waistband of Bodhi’s jeans - he took his time with the button and the zipper, like he was having a good time watching the younger man wriggle underneath him. Truthfully, he was enjoying the view. Bodhi was already gorgeous fully-clothed, so he had no idea if he was even ready for him completely stripped.  
Galen pulled the jeans down slowly, indulgently, eyes widening as each little piece of Bodhi was revealed to him, every dark hair and expanse of soft, brown skin.

When everything was finally off, Galen paused a moment and took it all in.  _ Fuck _ .   
Bodhi was absolutely breathtaking. Bewitching. Beautiful. Galen would probably be okay if this night just ended with him getting to look as long as he wanted at the view of Bodhi naked on the bed beneath him. He could give or take sex, regardless of what certain appendages were making known otherwise.

Galen ran a rough hand up Bodhi’s thigh, watching the younger man’s eyes go dark as that same hand went to his balls and lower half of his shaft and began to rub slow, masterful circles - his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open, a quiet stream of moans and whimpers and expletives spilling out as Galen continued his administrations, a hand in his hair and the other fisting the bed sheets beneath him.    
All Galen could do was stare, spellbound. So gorgeous, so incredibly gone on someone he would likely not see after tonight.

_ You could change that. You could take him out to breakfast or something tomorrow _ , his mind chimed in, surprisingly coherent despite the situation at hand.   
It didn’t have to end with tonight.

His train of thought was ended by Bodhi sitting himself up and pulling their bodies close together, guiding the hand that Galen had on his cock until he was holding both of their members together.   
Oh. So that’s how he wanted it. Bodhi pressed those soft lips to his collarbone and bucked into his hold, right against his own cock, and Galen nearly choked at the sensation.  
Neither of them were going to last long if they kept this up, but Bodhi kept bucking into him, the sounds spilling from him sweet and seductive and going right through Galen’s ears and all the way to his--

“You have to--” Galen held him by the shoulders, panting. “I’m gonna-- if you keep doing that, and I’m pretty sure you want to--”

“Want to feel you inside me, yeah,” Bodhi finished, eyes huge and dark and mischievous and longing. “Want you to fill me up.”

Galen’s hand went subconsciously, almost automatically to Bodhi’s ass and took a handful of one side in his palm, listening to him hiss and-- wait, what that a whisper?

“Did you say something?”

“Will you,” oh,  _ now _ he was suddenly all bashful. “like, just smack it?”

Galen repressed a noise that would have been incredibly unflattering to his character.

“You want me to… to spank you?”

“ _ Please _ . Please spank me.”

“Just-- just here, like this?”

Bodhi only nodded noiselessly into Galen’s chest, bracing his body slightly and holding on to either of his hips.   
Well. There was a first time for everything. And that was a lie, because this was definitely not the first time a bedmate had asked Galen to spank them.

(Was it something about him? Something about his hands?)

He drew the hand on Bodhi’s ass back slightly, swallowed hard, and then brought it back against the skin with some force. The sound was incredibly audible, as was Bodhi’s shriek of delight muffled into his skin.   
And that was absolutely something that turned Galen on  _ far _ more than he initially thought it would, so the natural next choice was to spank him again, so he did - the sound ringing out again into the otherwise quiet air and Bodhi swearing.

Could Galen make him come like this? He was definitely feeling Bodhi beginning to leak against him, but it would have to be answered another time.   
Galen wanted to fuck him, badly at this point. Wanted to fuck him until he was begging him to stop - and it wasn’t like Bodhi didn’t want it. He’d said it himself, in straightforward and colourful terms.   
So Galen gave him one more, sharp slap before tilting his head up by the chin so he could look at his face.

“I need to open you up, yeah?”

The speed at which Bodhi nodded gave away just how antsy and ready for it he was, so Galen saw no need to delay it further - he gestured for Bodhi to lay down on the bed whilst he reached for the small bedside table, pulling open the top drawer and patting around blindly until his hand finally landed on the bottle of lube he kept in there.   


(What? It got lonely on the longer nights, and sometimes workloads needed sufficient  _ stress relief _ .)

Galen had to swallow hard when he saw Bodhi waiting for him, legs spread, eyes lidded and lashes fluttering. He covered his fingers in what was likely a little too much lubricant - nerves and excitement getting the better of him - then eased a first finger inside of Bodhi, feeling the younger man tense beneath him and watching his toes curl.   
Fucking hell. Galen was so, so gone on this guy already.

It wasn’t long before Bodhi was asking for the next finger, and the third - he obviously had a thing for being fingered, then - moaning low and wantonly with each pump of Galen’s hand in and out of him, bucking back into the touch.   
His cock was leaking against his belly, and Galen was very, very sure he could come just by watching himself do this to Bodhi, to know that he was the one dragging all of the sounds and reactions out of him.

This had to happen. Very soon. Now.

Galen retracted his digits from inside of his partner, reaching for the same bedside drawer and retrieving a condom - he didn’t know he could actually put on a condom as quickly as he just had, because it seemed like the thing had just  _ magicked _ its way onto him in a few seconds. He smeared his cock in (yeah, definitely too much) lube, pushed both of Bodhi’s legs up by the undersides of his knees and finally--

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Bodhi cried out, eyes squeezed shut because Galen  _ felt _ as big down there as he  _ looked _ . It hurt a little, but it would be a bare-faced lie if he had said that it took away from how good it felt, too.   
Galen bottomed out inside of him at an agonisingly slow pace - there was a point where Bodhi wasn’t sure if he’d actually fit anymore inside of him, but the human body continued to work miracles - then pulled back and began to thrust at an even, easy pace. Every sensation was overwhelming in the best possible way, feeling each inch dragging back in and out, in and out.   
Oh man. Had they done too much foreplay, or was Bodhi just easy for this guy? He didn’t see himself lasting long at this point - there was already a sticky puddle forming on his stomach that told him that much.  
Galen wouldn’t judge him for finishing quickly, right? He wasn’t that type of guy - or, at least, he didn’t seem like it.

Bodhi’s train of thought skidded off of its rails very, very suddenly, because Galen had found a spot inside of him that was making the blood roar in his ears and the heat in the bottom of his stomach spread all over like wildfire and he wasn’t going to, couldn’t last if he kept-- fucking hitting him right there oh God oh _God_ **_oh God_** \--

There wasn’t even any words - no sensuous crying out of Galen’s name, or string of swear words - just an unrestrained sort of shriek that Bodhi really hoped sounded better than it had in his own ears, and then his own come over his chest and his neck and some of it, somehow, on his chin. He felt like he was going to tense out of his own damn skin as his orgasm charged through every limb and crevice and cell of him, a bolt of lightning in slow motion.   
He didn’t even have time to recover from that before Galen came inside of him, hands gripping the undersides of his knees hard enough to mark the skin. Bodhi’s exhausted mind managed to watch the older man come undone above him in a hazy wonder, crying out and swearing whilst tremors wracked his form.

The two of them didn’t move from the positions they had finished in for a moment, both panting and wrecked and still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. The aches were beginning to set into Bodhi’s body, but he was still riding such a high that he could mute them somewhat.   
Galen eventually pulled out of him, making Bodhi wince and feel very empty all of a sudden. He felt his legs being carefully laid back down on the bed and then Galen was back over him, face tired but satisfied, chewing on his lower lip.

“Do you… want a towel for that? You can grab a shower, if you want.”

Bodhi honestly could not fathom standing up for any extended period of time at this point, so he shook his head wearily.

“Just a towel.”

Would Galen want him to hang around in the morning? Or would he hurry him out of the place as quickly as possible? Bodhi just-- he just wanted a shower, but not  _ now _ .

“You wouldn’t mind if I took one tomorrow, would you?”

“Of course not,” Galen stood to head to the bathroom, but hesitated. “We could… do you want to maybe get something to eat afterwards?”

“Sure!” Bodhi answered, a little too quickly for him to not be embarrassed by it. His voice went meek. “I’d like that.”

Galen’s tired face lit up - oh, he had  _ such _ a nice smile - and he nodded.

“Good. I’ll get your towel - I’m gonna shower now, but you can,” a half shrug. “make yourself at home, if you want.”

Bodhi nodded, watching Galen walk into the bathroom door parallel from the bed, sighing happily at the sight of that excellent ass sans slacks.   
He couldn’t even think about making himself at home in any other fashion aside from crawling under the covers and drifting off as soon as he’d wiped himself down. His heavy eyes took a quick onceover of the apartment whilst he waited - he could see what looked like a work desk in one of the corners by the glass walls, with a laptop and piles upon piles of paper on it, but not anything that looked like a kitchen or living area.

Huh. It really  _ was _ just a place to work late. The Imperials were notoriously efficient people.

Something tapped his shoulder - Galen, holding a charcoal towel in one hand and wearing another around his waist.

“You can just toss it on the floor when you’re done,” he said. “Don’t worry about it.”

Bodhi could only nod, taking the towel and smiling a little. There was a somewhat awkward pause where they held the other’s gaze before Galen cleared his throat, face flushing.

“Okay. I’m gonna go… shower.”

He seemed to be muttering something to himself as he walked back to the bathroom, but he had closed the door behind him before Bodhi could begin to decipher any of it. Oh well - sleep was tugging hard at his eyes at this point, his body demanding rest after the night’s activities.   
Bodhi lazily wiped himself down with the towel before crawling under the huge bedcovers of Galen’s bed, revelling in how big and comfortable it was compared to his own. Maybe he’d wake up next to him. They were really going out tomorrow, huh?   
This was going to go really well, Bodhi decided preemptively. He was not going to let anything ruin this. It was going to be  _ wonderful _ , and then he could brag to Jyn and Cassian about his exploits with this incredible older guy who’d charmed him and wrecked him and taken him out to breakfast the next day. A real gentleman.

The sound of the shower being turned on was the last thing he remembered before sleep swamped his consciousness.

\---

_ <... joining us on what’s looking like a gorgeous afternoon today in Jedha City. The sun looks like it’s planning to stick around today, so let us know what you’re up to! Keep sending in your lazy day song requests and we’ll get to them right after the news at midday.> _

Bodhi made a noise of discontent into the pillow upon realising he was awake. His head hurt, his limbs ached - and since when did Cassian leave the radio on in the mornings?   
Wait. This wasn’t his bed.   
Think. Think think think. The events of last night slowly seeped back into his mind while he forced his eyes open (then wished he hadn’t when the sun collided with them head-on), yawning and carefully sitting himself up.

Galen’s place. This was Galen’s place, and this was Galen’s bed, where they’d had the best sex of Bodhi’s lifetime last night.   
Yeah! Everything was beginning to make sense now. They were going to get breakfast! What time was it?

Midday. Ooh. That was late.   
Bodhi then, finally realised that Galen was not in the bed beside him. Oh no - what if he only had the morning free, and then he had to work? On a Sunday? Anything was possible with Imperial workloads--

“Hey.”

Bodhi jumped at the sound of Galen’s voice - he was sitting at his desk, dressed in his slacks from last night and a new shirt. He didn’t look even slightly dishevelled despite the previous night’s events.

“Hi,” Bodhi’s voice was tired, and he cringed slightly at the sound of it. “I guess I slept in.”

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Bodhi managed to nod despite the throbbing in his head.

“Is it… too late to go get breakfast?”

“I mean, if you want to call it breakfast after midday then it’s not, no.”

Relief washed through his body. Thank goodness. He was _ really _ craving those poached eggs.

“I’ll, uhm,” Bodhi tried not to make his wincing obvious when he stepped out of the bed, suddenly  _ very _ aware of the fact that he was naked. “I’ll go shower and we can go, yeah?”

“Sure. Take your time - don’t push yourself or anything.”

Great job on making that wincing unobvious, Rook. He nodded quickly, gave Galen a small smile and scurried into the privacy of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.   
The bathroom was pretty standard compared to how nice the room outside of it was - just a bath, shower, sink and toilet, the floors done in black and white tiling. Bodhi exhaled loudly at his pretty wretched reflection (in his own opinion, anyway) - his hair looked like a nest, his skin somewhat drained and the shadows under his eyes dark and obvious.

He honestly didn’t have the time to mentally berate himself - he just wanted to shower and take about a dozen Advil to make his head stop hurting.   
Bodhi stepped into the shower, not bothering to pull the door closed, twisting and pressing at buttons on the unit until warm water finally cascaded over his naked body.

Oh mannn. That was better. A noise of contentment slipped out of his mouth as he leaned against the shower wall, just letting himself be soaked and turning his thoughts off. He remained this way for a few, blissful minutes before getting to the task of scrubbing off the events of last night that were too much for a mere towel to do away with.   
He almost felt completely better after stepping out of the shower - it was strange what being clean did for one’s psyche - and only wished he had brought a toothbrush or something with him whilst he towelled his hair.

It would be fine. He likes you! Galen likes you just the way you are. Maybe he won’t even notice your morning breath.   
Bodhi’s eyes scanned the bathroom shelves in the hopes of finding some kind of painkillers or breath mints (who kept breath mints in the  _ bathroom _ ? It was a faint hope), pushing aside bottles of multivitamins and expensive looking cologne before his hand finally landed on something vaguely pill-bottle shaped.

Damn. It was just a prescription--

Bodhi would have screamed out loud if his head didn’t hurt so much - something he was actually thankful for at that moment, because if he had screamed Galen would have come asking if everything was okay.   
Which it wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t.

It was a prescription for triazolam. Sleep medication. That was fine. That was fucking peachy. It wasn’t the pill that was the problem by any means.   
The problem was the name on the bottle, who it had been prescribed to:

Galen Erso. Galen  _ Erso _ .  **_Erso_ ** .   
Jyn’s dad. His good friend Jyn - sweet, tough, no-nonsense Jyn, who meant the world to him. Her dad. Her dad who he had--   


“Oh Goddddd…!” Bodhi said in quiet, absolute, concrete despair. That was why the name was familiar last night! He didn’t know any other fucking Galen aside from Jyn’s dad!

He had fucked Jyn’s dad. Jyn’s dad had fucked him, had spanked him, had opened him up with his fingers. Oh God. Oh fucking fucking fucking fuck fuck fuck.   
This was not happening. This was some kind of lucid nightmare, and he just had to tell himself to wake up. Any minute now.   
A few agonisingly slow minutes dragged by whilst reality sunk all the way into Bodhi’s skin, flesh and bones. This was not a nightmare.

This was happening. This had already fucking happened.

Now what? What the hell did anyone do in this situation? Wait for the ground to crack open and swallow them whole? Bodhi could really do with that.   
Of course - of  _ course _ the one fucking guy he happened to have a really good time  _ and _ sex with happened to be his friend’s fucking dad! He just had the absolute luck of the draw. His skin had begun to goosebump in protest to the cold air on his wet skin, but it was his absolute last concern now.

He needed to-- he had to go! He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t go out for brunch or breakfast or whatever with Galen -  _ Jyn’s dad _ \- after finding this out!

_ But you liked him so much _ , his mind reminded him.  _ You said you weren’t going to let anything ruin this. _

Yes - but that scenario had  _ not _ included Galen turning out to be Jyn’s dad. It hadn’t. It was simply out of the question.  
But there was still a part of him tugging, wanting. It wouldn’t be fair on Galen to just bail out on him - it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Bodhi had been a fucking moron and not put the pieces together.  
And he.... Bodhi still liked him. Had still liked the night they had spent together, and the idea of the day they were going to spend together, and--

“Fucking  _ hell _ ,” he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose and barely wanting to meet the gaze of his reflection with the gravity of the situation.   
No. You cannot run away from this. It’s happened. You have to deal with it now.

Okay. Okay. He just-- he just needed to think. He needed to get away from here, and think a long, long time about what to do next.   
He was not going to be a one-night-stand asshole. He was going to do right by Galen (Jyn’s dad Jyn’s dad Jyn’s dad--), because despite everything…

Bodhi still liked him. And he wanted to see him again.   
Just… not in the direct aftermath of this.

Don’t fuck this up. Just make something up. Get his number. Tell him you’ll call him, or text him or something, and actually  _ do _ it.   
Don’t make him feel like crap. You can do this.

Bodhi took in a deep breath, finally managed to look himself in the eye, and then opened the door.

“You’re going to think I’m a twat.”

Galen looked over from his desk, brow furrowed, whilst Bodhi scrambled around the room looking for his clothes.

“Why would I think that?”

“Because I just-- I just remembered I had lunch plans with a friend today. I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry,” he didn’t have to feign the guilt in his voice as he began pulling on his jeans and underwear. “I thought we’d be up and out earlier, but I slept in like a fucking idiot. I completely forgot..!”

A hush fell over the room. Bodhi wanted to curl up and die on the spot.

“That’s alright,” Galen said, voice quiet. “Don’t… don’t worry about it.”

“ _ No _ \- no no no, listen, we’ll do a rain check. This is my fault,” Bodhi had fastened half of Cassian’s denim shirt when he looked up, hoping to meet Galen’s eyes. “I want to see you again. I really do.”

“Bodhi,” Galen sighed. “it’s okay. You don’t have to make stuff up--”

“I’m  _ not! _ ” Bodhi’s voice was a little more shrill than either of them had anticipated. It certainly grabbed Galen’s attention properly from his melancholy. “I’m serious, Galen. I had a really good time last night. I want to see you again.”

You just happen to be my friend’s dad and that makes shit ten thousand times more confusing. Rain check?  
Galen met his gaze then, and held it for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, the worry began to ease away from his face, and he nodded.

“Alright,” he glanced away for a second, nervous, then looked back. “I’m… I really want to see you again, too.”

“Then give me your number,” Bodhi fished his phone out of his jeans pocket, unlocked it and made his way over to Galen’s side. “Here. Go on.”

He fastened the rest of the shirt up whilst Galen slowly, near-cautiously entered his number into Bodhi’s contacts, then gingerly handed his phone back to its owner.   
He seemed to be more at ease about the whole thing. Good.   
(Jyn’s dad. Of all the fucking luck.)

“I’ll call you-- when I’m done with lunch, or I’ll text you. Something,” Bodhi hopped on the spot whilst trying to get his shoes back on. “I promise. Okay? Nag me if I don’t.”

“I’m not going to nag you.”

The smile in Galen’s voice brought Bodhi more comfort than he ever thought it would.

“I’ll call you a cab - it should be outside by the time you get to the lobby, if you feel like taking the stairs.”

He stood up from the seat at his desk and walked to Bodhi’s side - after a moment’s hesitation, he brought a hand up to Bodhi’s cheek and cupped it gently.   
Bodhi froze up, looking into Galen’s lovely, lovely eyes and getting a little lost.

Then he closed the distance between them and kissed him, softly, sweetly. A part of him urged him to stay, to forget about what he’d learned and just go with it.  
But Galen deserved better. He deserved Bodhi’s mind being of clear intent in regards as to how to take it to the next step.

They pulled away from each other wordlessly, then Galen walked him over to the door of the room.

“I guess I’ll… see you soon, hopefully.”

“Not hopefully. You will.”

* * *

“... and then I got in the cab and came back here.”

Cassian didn’t say anything for a very long time, which made Bodhi ansty - he bounced his foot off of the kitchen floor, waiting for his best friend’s torrent of judgement about the entire affair.  
He had a fantastic temper - somewhat infamously - but Cassian didn’t yell, or even drop a snide comment.

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. Folded his arms. Huffed in a large breath, then exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“... Look,” another long, long pause. “I… it’s…”

He made an impatient noise at himself.

“He’s not  _ my _ dad! It’s not me you have to convince, okay? I’m not-- I can’t tell you who you can and can’t date, even if it is,” a long sigh. “Jyn’s… dad.”

“Wait, what?” Bodhi asked, incredulous. “ _ This _ is how you’re reacting to this?”

“Shut up. The context helped. The sex context  _ didn’t _ , but the rest did,” Cassian ran a hand through his hand, fidgeting. “You’re my best friend, Bodhi. I want you to be happy. But--”

“Oh God, I thought we were going to have a genuinely nice moment there for a second--”

“Shut  _ up _ ! You have to come over with me tonight and tell Jyn.”

“Cass--!”

“Bodhi, you can’t keep it from her. She’s gonna find out!  _ He’s her dad _ , in case you didn’t remember - if you don’t tell her,  _ he _ might by accident!”

Cassian was right, as much as Bodhi absolutely wanted to deny everything he had said.    
… Telling Jyn was going to be  _ awful _ .   
Galen didn’t even know he knew yet. Telling him might be even worse. What if he didn’t want to be with Bodhi after finding out he’d kept it from him?

_ You still wanted to be with him after finding out he was Jyn’s dad. Why wouldn’t he want to be with you? _ his mind pointed out.  _ It’s definitely gonna be weird for a while, but it’ll be worth it, right? _

Whilst what he knew he had to do weighed down on Bodhi like a pile of cinderblocks, his phone went off in his pocket.   
Cassian immediately looked up, eyebrows raised. He didn’t have to say a word for Bodhi to understand what he was asking, so he just relented and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

[ _ You asked me to nag - I know I said I wouldn’t, but it felt rude to outright disrespect your wishes. _ ]

“Man,” Cassian laughed a little. “if you guys get together properly, does that mean you’ll be Jyn’s step-dad?”

Yep. Bodhi still wanted the fridge to crush him. And Cassian, too.

[ _ let’s meet up later. we have a LOT to talk about. _ ]

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned on adding a chapter two to this that entailed Bodhi having to tell Jyn about what happened and her reaction. I'm not sure if I'll do it or not - I've been burned out from the task of finishing this BEAST. Maybe maybe.
> 
> Usual little end notes: I have no beta reader, so pointing out any blips or spelling/grammatical errors is always appreciated. Let me know what you think! Comments help puppies thrive in their day-to-day lives, and will bring great joy to your local, sleep-deprived fanfic author.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @glittagal333, and on tumblr: http://bowdowntomama.tumblr.com


End file.
